Chapter 325
Solidarity!!!! is the 325th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Natsu and Future Rogue begin their battle over Lucy, as Mirajane finds a saddened Yukino. Having fled the battle below, Lucy and the others meet with Hisui, and explain their situation. Meanwhile, Toma E. Fiore addresses every guild that participated in the Grand Magic Games, warning them of the impending threat of the 10,000 Dragons. As Jellal seeks Doranbolt and Lahar's help, Hisui opens the Eclipse Gate. Summary Having struck Future Rogue, Natsu orders Lucy to leave, and, although she protests, Loke convinces her otherwise. Seeing Lucy attempting to flee, along with Wendy and the Exceeds, Future Rogue charges at her, declaring that he won't allow her to. Natsu, however, intercepts Future Rogue, punching him away. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Future Rogue turns into a shadow, stating that he knew that Natsu getting in his way was a possibility, and that since he will die by the Dragons' hand, killing him won't affect the future in the slightest. Natsu then tells Future Rogue that he was never the way he is now, to which he replies that time changes people, and attacks Natsu, ordering him to die. Natsu blocks Future Rogue's attack, and tells him that he took away something he held dear. Declaring that he doesn't like Future Rogue's way of doing things, Natsu states that they'll protect the future in their own way. In a well-ornate room of the castle, Mirajane finally finds Yukino, who apologizes for running away. When Mirajane asks Yukino to come with her, Yukino says that she can't, claiming that if she stays with them, they'll be struck with misfortune, and that it's always been that way for her. Mirajane replies that none of her friends ever blame others for their misfortunes and, although Yukino tries to interject, tells Yukino that that everybody's life has meaning, even if it's small. Atop Mercurius, Hisui orders the soldiers to open to the Eclipse Gate, demanding its unlocking, while Darton and Arcadios silently stare at the Gate. The former remarks upon the Gate's opening, while the latter states that he will see the Princess' will through to the very end. Hisui then orders a status report, with the soldiers, who make up Fiore's Dragon Army, informing her that no Dragons were sighted from the East and West, and that civilian evacuations are taking place, courtesy of the other soldiers. Hisui then states her hope that the Eclipse Cannon will be able to defeat the Dragons, stating that the recharge time for such a Magic Item is immensely long. In the bushes, Lucy, Wendy, and the Exceeds, sans Loke, who, as a Celestial Spirit, cannot be near the Magic-draining Eclipse Gate, remark upon where they ended up. Lucy, upon looking at the Gate, remembers Future Rogue's words about her supposed closing of the gate, and stares down in sadness. Arcadios then surprises the group, having noticed their presence, by declaring that they have no reason to hide, with Carla noting that if Arcadios is with Darton, then all is well. Hisui then apologizes to five Mages, explaining that because it was an emergency, she'll give an official apology another time. Having heard that they've won the Grand Magic Games, Wendy, Happy, and Panther Lily express their joy. Lucy then asks Hisui why she's opening the gate, saying that the Dragons are yet to arrive, to which Arcadios quells Hisui's doubt by explaining that they learned about the information beforehand. When Arcadios wonders where Future Lucy is, Panther Lily tells the Knight that she was killed by Future Rogue, shocking both him, and the Princess. Lucy then tells Arcadios that Future Rogue tried to kill her because, in the future, she closed the Gate. Lucy denies her wish to close the Gate to Hisui, who tells Lucy that the Eclipse Cannon takes time to prepare. Lucy then asks if the Cannon can defeat the Dragons, to which she is replied that the King is making preparations for the worst-case scenario. In the center of Crocus, before all the guilds that participated in the Grand Magic Games, the King apologizes for being unable to celebrate the Games' end, stating that he was told of a lurking danger, informing the many guilds, and their members, of the oncoming threat of the 10,000 Dragons. In the crowd, Evergreen cynically recalls their inability to defeat Acnologia, with Lisanna telling Evergreen that Acnologia was, however, a special case. Cana, standing beside them, dumbfoundedly remarks upon the sheer number of Dragons heading towards them. Toma then states that even with the Eclipse Cannon, the possibility that as many as a few hundred Dragons may survive, and requests that the guilds help Fiore in its time of need. The King is then met, unanimously, with a wholehearted "yes", and sheds tears of gratitude in response. Over the tumultuous roar of the crowd, the soldiers inform Erza that their friends are fine, to which Gajeel expresses his enthusiasm towards the conflict to come. As Sting remarks upon the King's words, Rogue expresses his delight towards being able to help, to which Lector and Frosch voice their support. Next to them, Rufus and Orga wonder where Minerva has gone. The members of Team Blue Pegasus state their intent on doing the best they can, with Ichiya and Nichiya commenting on the beauty of such a large-scale guild alliance. As all the members of Team Quatro Puppy chant their excitement, Millianna tells Kagura that she shouldn't overexert herself, to the latter's protest, however. Gray and Lyon resolve to work together once more, while Juvia informs Sherria that Wendy is fine. The King continues thanking everyone, before uttering "Pum", silencing the crowd. Watching from afar, Doranbolt and Lahar also remark upon the sight of all the guilds banding together. Lahar, however, notes that Eclipse's very existence infringes a multitude of laws, and says that they must inform the Magic Council. The two Magic Council members are then approached, from behind, by Jellal, who declares that he needs to ask them a favor, much to their shock. Back in the castle, Natsu and Future Rogue continue their battle, with Natsu, after being pushed back, telling Rogue that he exudes the scent of ill intent. Upon asking Future Rogue if he truly came to save the future, the Shadow Dragon Slayer maliciously grins. Lucy, still atop Mercurius, then watches, alongside the Dragon Army, as the Eclipse Gate finally opens. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** * Spells used * *Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Armors used *White Lily Armor Navigation